Lover's Revenge
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Randy and Kelly have been going out for 3 years, but Randy tells Kelly she was nothing to him. Can Justin step in and help Kelly out? Co-Written with MiRixiChan.
1. Chapter 1: You're Nothing

**Hey guys Its makeeba and I'm working with ShootingStar450 on our first story together so I hope you like it.**

_"Don't you get it, I used you. Your worthless and WE will never be together."_

His words echoed in her head over and over. She couldn't stop picturing those cold blue eyes. But what made it worse was it was national t.v. She was never more humiliated in all her life.

The segment just ended and all kelly wanted to do was head to the divas locker room. On her way there she heard whispers and chuckles from the backstage workers and few superstars and she tried to shrug it off.

"Kelly, Kelly hold on." Came a voice not too far behind.

"What?" She said turning around with her hand on her hip.

"Randy is a sick jerk and I'm sorry he did that to you." Said Justin

Kelly felt the urge to cry and dammit she was gonna cry. Holding it in wasn't good and so she started sniffling and suddenly tears were starting to flow as Kelly flew into Justin's arms. Justin stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her while ushering her to her locker room.

He sat her down and grabbed the tissue box trying to calm her down. "Shh come on it'll be okay"

"No it won't. 3 Years, 3 Years together just to find out that he was using me." Kelly sobbed with her head down."

"Kelly look at me" Justin said with his fist balled up. When Kelly looked at him he made her a promise.

"I Justin Gabriel promise you Barbara Blank a.k.a Kelly Kelly that I will make sure Randy Orton regrets internationally humiliating you."

Just then most of the divas came through the door with duffel bags but as soon as they saw a red faced Kelly they dropped their bags and knelt right in front of her.

"Kells please don't cry" said Alicia the first to appraoch her.

"I'm trying but its hard." Kelly said taking another tissue from Justin.

"I feel bad because we have a 6 women tag-team match and we have to leave you." Said Mickie

"Oh don't worry I'm here so go out and have fun" Said Justin.

"But don't you have a match?" asked Kelly now sitting in the vanity mirror now fixing her makeup

"Yeah but I can stay until I have to go." Justin said setting down the box.

Kelly sat with her feet up on the couch as Justin began stretching. "Justin I wanna play spit" complained a bored bubbly diva.

"Okay one game and we'll play after RAW" Justin said shuffling the cards Vegas style.

"One, SPIT"

"One,Two,Three SPIT"

"One,Two,Three SPIT" shouted the competitive two.

"Okay that is it, Why did you slip me all the crappy cards?" Justin said as he threw down his cards.

"Because its fun" Smiled kelly.

Just then tall 12 divas came back exhausted and ready to relax.

"Hey Kelly, Hows it going not thinking about Randy?" said Nikki bella

Soon all the divas and Justin were slapping their heads as Kelly's lip began to twitch. Hysterical crying came from Kelly.

"Well I have a match so I'll be back." Justin disappeared leaving the rest of the diva's with Kelly.

**Later that night**

Tonight I gave Randy Orton the beginning of Kelly's revenge and THAT lead us to victory.

"Good Job Gabriel, What gave you that fire tonight?" Asked Wade as he slapped Justin's back.

"Well the thing that he did to Kelly made me mad"

Soon Justin wished he didn't explain because the boys started mocking him and lauging.

"Okay Okay calm down but I gotta get back to her so I can take her back to the hotel..and NO David not like that so don't even think about singing Hotel room by Pitbull." Justin said pulling the laces to his sneakers.

"Aww no fun Justin" said David chuckling.

"Anyway I'll see you at the gym, Bye" And with that Justin headed outside to the parking lot where Kelly stood.

"Took you long enough Jerk Face" she said with a fighting stance.

"Well you know I gotta look good"

"Please your Ugly Now lets go so I can kick your ass in Spit" Kelly said throwing her bag in the backseat.

"Oh your on!" And with that Justin and Kelly took off out of the lot.

**Well guys what did you think? I hope you guys Enjoyed the first chapter ^.^**

**Please Review **

**Xoxo ShootingStar450 & Makeeba**


	2. Chapter 2: Far From Over

Kelly rolled over, she could feel someone else laying beside her, she thought it was Randy, but the events of the day before replayed in her mind. She felt the cold wet tears start to run down her cheeks and land on the pillow below her. She felt herself being pulled into Justin, she let a soft giggle escape her lips. "Justin, we have to get up" Kelly told him

Justin burried his head into the crook of her neck "I dont wanna, can't we stay in bed longer?" Justin asked begging

Kelly giggled "Fine, five more minutes" Kelly told him giving in.

Kelly snuggled deeper into Justin's warm embrance and thought about the night before.

_Kelly walked out of the bathroom after taking a long warm bath to help her get her mind off of Randy. For the most part it worked. She looked around her empty hotel room, finding a note from Justin **Kellz, went to get some pizza, be back soon. Justin**_

_Kelly tossed the note in the trash and sat on her queen sized bed. She began to think how sweet Justin has been treating her, that's when the tears flowed out of her eyes when she thought about how sweet Randy was to her up until the day he broke things off with her infront of everyone, which was only a few hours ago. Kelly sat on the bed her head in her hands, crying her little eyes out._

_Justin walked into the room a smile spread across his face. He heard Randy was in serious pain after the match, he would only be worse off the next time around. No one goes around hurting and humilating their girlfriend on tv shown across the world, just because you wanna brake up. Justin sat the pizza down on the small table, his attention turned to the blonded haired beauty. He rushed over to her side and pulled her into his chest. She slipped her arms around his waist and cried. Justin sat there letting her cry, gently tracing his fingertips up and down her spine._

_Once Kelly couldn't cry any more she pulled away from Justin and before she could wipe her eyes, Justin softly brushed the tears away. Kelly gave Justin a small soft smile._

_They ate their pizza and joked around with each other. Justin was just gonna make himself a bed on the small couch in the room, but Kelly was to scared to sleep with out someone beside her. Justin wanted too, but he wasn't so sure it was a good idea. Kelly pouted and whined until Justin gave in and laid down next to her._

Kelly smiled loving the feeling of being in Justin's arms. She felt like someone still loved and cared about her. She tried to shake Justin awake but he wouldn't budge a bit. "Justin I'm sorry but" Kelly whispered pushing Justin off the floor.

Justin landed with a thud, he jumped acting like he didn't just fall of the bed, causing Kelly to giggle.

Later at the arena Justin was walking to the Nexus locker room, he just left Kelly at the diva's locker room. He didn't want Kelly walking around alone, just in case Randy tried to do something to her. A smile crossed his lips when he thought about the blue eyed, blonde haired diva that was Kelly. He was pushed into the wall hard by a passing Randy. Justin glared at Randy as he walked off smirking. Justin shook his head and continued on his way. Randy Orton would pay, that he was sure of.

Kelly sat in the diva's locker room getting ready for her match tonight. She was worried that the fans would boo her and think the same thing Randy thought about her. Now that Randy had said she felt like she was nothing, Justin would reassure her that she was everything that Prince Charming wanted and more. But she wasn't so sure of it. "You ok Kellz?" Eve asked her

"Yea, just thinking" Kelly said slipping out of the locker room.

She knew that Justin wouldn't like the fact she was just walking around alone, but she needed to be away from tears wanted to pour out when she saw Randy making out with someone she has never saw before. She went to turn away and run into what felt like a brick wall "Kelly you uh ok?" questioned a concerned Evan Bourne.

"Uh yea, have you uh seen Justin?" Kelly questioned the highflyer, looking over her shoulder to see that Randy was gone.

"Yea he's with the nexus in their locker room, I'll walk with you"

"uh thanks"

Kelly walked inside the Nexus locker room sitting next to Justin on a bench. She quickly and softly explained what she saw. Justin was beyond pissed at the viper. He had to wonder if he could so easlily move on from Kelly like that if he ever loved her, or if he was cheating on her. He balled his fists up ready to strike the Viper. But the venom Justin was going to give him would be far worse then an RKO. Justin was sure he would get yelled at for this but he stormed out of the locker room, all eyes on Kelly.

Kelly squirmed some and shrugged her shoulders. Soon all eyes where on the tv as Justin Gabriel was staring down Randy Orton, which costed the match for the Viper. Randy ran after Justin only to be stopped dead in his tracks as the rest of Nexus walked up behind Justin. Randy locked his eyes onto Justin's. Justin cracked his knuckles ready to fight Randy right there, right now. Randy smirked "This is far from over Gabriel" Randy growled at him stalking off

"Tell me something I don't know Randy" Justin retorted at the retreating figure of Randy.


	3. Chapter 3: Thanks for being my friend

**Hey its makeeba well guys thanks for the review and keep 'em coming. This chapter is about what goes on as Nexus goes to do what they do best and leaves kelly alone.**

"Kells we'll be back I promise okay?" Justin said as he adjusted the laces on his boots. Justin didn't want to leave Kelly as much as she did but he had a match to go take part of and bailing on Nexus was NOT an option. "Okay well hurry up"

"Sweetheart this attack on John might take awhile so sit tight" said Wade through His british accent..

"Excuse me" Kelly said Evil eyeing Wade. "I mean we'll hurry back" Wade said heading to the door.

"Omg Did she just scare the hell out of Wade Barrett ?" asked Heath trying to control his laughter.

"Oh can it chick from wendy's and bring me a frosty, Lets just hope there is no finger in it."

"I am not the chick from wendy's niether will I bring you a frosty with a finger in it; I might spit in it but-**oh stop talking"** Kelly said crossing her legs on the couch.

"And by the way we shall never talk about this" Wade said frowning.

Its been 12 minutes since Nexus were putting a beat down on John Cena and I got bored. I know Justin told me to stay put in here but I couldn't keep still so I went roaming the halls until I wish I hadn't.

"Well Well Well what do we have here, Is that Kelly Kelly roaming the halls By herself." Randy said pushing himself off the wall and blocking Kelly's way.

"Move out of my way orton."

"Aww since when were we on last name basis" questioned Randy smirking.

"Since you internationally embarassed me now move out of my way" Kelly said brushing past him; Thinking that Randy was done with Kelly was an understatement. Randy grabbed Kelly's arm and began to squeeze it.

"Randy let me go your hurting me" Shouted Kelly as tears began to well up in her eyes. Not only because Randy was adding more pain but because his words came to her again "_You are worthless and WE will never be together"_

Do you feel like a man

When you push her around

Do you feel better now

As she falls to the ground

Well I'll tell you my friend, One day this worlds gonna end

As you lies crumble down, A new life she has found

Kelly struggled to escape Randy's Monster grip with her tears about to spill from her eyes. "Randy please stop your bruising my arm" Cried a scared Kelly.

"Let her go" Shouted Justin with Nexus backing him up. Randy finally released the grip on Kelly and pushed her down.

"And what the Hell are you gonna do Gabriel jump on my back like you did the first time to Cena?"

Wade stepped pass all the men and stood by Justin "Look here Orton I'm not afraid to drop you like a rag doll onto the concrete if thats what your asking for so I suggest you walk away and leave doll face Kelly alone"

"YEAH" said Husky but suddenly stepped back when Randy looked like he was about to charge but then walked the other way.

"Kelly you better pray you don't cross my path again or its trouble." Randy growled at her. When Randy was out of sight David and Justin rushed over to Kelly. "Are you alright Kells?" David asked checking her arm.

Kelly winced "Yeah I'll be okay." Suddenly Justin started growling as he mentally plotted how he was gonna get revenge on the viper.

"Justin."

"Justin."

"Justin are you okay?" Said Heath as they reached the Locker room

"Yeah" Justin said laughing Evily then startes choking while Wade began to start slapping his back "Stop I'm okay now."

"David BE GENTLE" Kelly emphasised as David started to wrap up her arm. "And Heath if I don't have that frosty in 2 minutes I WILL HURT YOU" said Kelly as she gave him a smug look.

"Even when your hurt you like to crack jokes." Justin said returning to her side.

"Well I can't let it get to me, So can we go now Justy I'm hungry." Whined the blonde.

The men started snickering and coughing "Justy". When the guys couldn't contain themselves anymore they broke out in laughter. "You guys can stop because I don't find it funny" and with that the short diva picked up her bag and dragged a chuckling Justin out the door.

**In the car**

The car was silent as Justin was wrapped up in his own thoughts when Kelly couldn't take the silence.

"Justy?" Kelly whispered.

"Hmm?" Justin said focusing on the road.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Not staying in the locker room"

"I shouldn't of left you by yourself"

"Justy"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Being a good friend"

"Yeah your welcome." _Friends, Thats all we'll ever be if you don't tell her Justin._ Justin just let the thought past and continued focusing on getting back to the hotel

**So Justin has feelings for Kelly. Does Kelly feel the same? Keep reading to see what happens review**

**xoxo Makeeba and shootingstar450**


	4. Chapter 4: I'll be back for you

In the process of just focusing on getting back to the hotel, and not on the fact he needs to tell Kelly how he really feels it slipped Justin's mind that Kelly was hungry. He laughed to himself when he saw that Wendy's was open. He pulled off the main road and parked in the Wendy's parking lot. Kelly looked over at him with an are you serous look on her face "Really Justy?"

"What you said you were hungry" Justin said with an amused look on his face

"Whatever, you're paying" Kelly said getting out

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Justin said following behind her, opening the door for her to walk inside.

Kelly smiled and walked in she looked at the menu told Justin what she wanted, she walked over to a table to wait. She heard her phone go off. She pulled it outta her pocket, she swallowed hard once she read the text _Meet me outside the hotel in 2 hours, if you don't then your little buddy will get hurt or maybe even killed RKO _

Kelly quickly slipped the phone in her pocket, when she saw Justin heading her way. Not sure if she was gonna tell Justin what was going on. She looked up and faked a smile when Justin placed the food of tray down on the table infront of her.

They joked around, Kelly couldn't remember when she had such a good time like this with Randy. She smiled to herself, it wasn't so hard to think about things with Randy with out it getting to her so badly. Maybe she was finally moving on. She looked up when she heard a growl creep outta the South African's throat. She followed his gaze and saw Randy sitting a few tables away from them, staring at them. Kelly moved her gaze down to her half eaten burger, feeling very uncomfortable and not very hungry anymore.

Justin felt the uneasiness Kelly was going through. He got up and helped Kelly stand up. Kelly felt her legs give out, she fell into Justin, her lips colliding with his. Neither was in no hurry to pull their lips way. Kelly was the first to pull away, her cheeks turning a bright red. Justin smiled a one hunderd watt smile, helping Kelly out to the car as they left a fuming Randy sitting alone to come up with a plan.

The car ride back to the hotel was complete silence, both to afraid to bring up the accidental kiss. The radio was off, both not wanting to reach over and turn it on. They knew they would have to talk about the kiss but they wanted to put it off for as long as they could.

Justin brought Kelly's bags up to the room with his. Kelly was freaking out not sure what to do. Finally having her mind made up she crawled into bed, telling Justin she wanted to sleep after the days events. Justin agreed and laid down next to her slowly drifting off.

Kelly laid awake watching the clock on the stand. Once it was time she slowly slipped outta the bed and carefully walked to the door slipping out. No matter what choice she made someone was going to get hurt and she couldn't let Justin get hurt over her poblem. She would rather feel the wrath of the viper. She deserved it. Justin was the one person she didn't deserve to have in her life.

Justin rolled over feeling the spot by him was still warm but Kelly was gone. Justin slowly got up thinking Kelly was in the bathroom, but the door for the bathroom was open, the light was off. He quickly threw jeans and shoes on slipping a Nexus shirt on as he walked outta the room. He wasnt sure if he should call the guys or not. He decided against it. He walked outside into the crisp cool air. He looked around not sure what way to head. He listened closely hearing a faint crying sound. He ran towards the crying, it was getting louder and clearer, it was Kelly. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight infront of him.

"Please R R Randy" Kelly was begging cold tears running down her face.

"Shut up" Randy hissed pushing himself against her, tightening his grib on her wrists he had held above her head against the cold brick wall. As he slipped his free hand down the front of her jeans, trying to unbutton them.

Pure adrenaline rushed through Justin's body, he walked up to Randy shoving him to the ground. Randy glared up at Justin trying to get up. Justin kicked Randy in the ribs, Randy groaning in pain. Randy grabbed Justin's leg pulling his feet out from under him. Justin hit the concrete hard seeing stars before blacking out. Randy smirked and took the advantage to beat Justin up well he was out. Once Randy was satisfied he spit on Justin's life less body. "I'll be back for you" he told Kelly tracing her cheek bone with his thumb.

Kelly gulped looking down. Once Randy left Kelly kneeled down by Justin, placing his head in her lap "Please Justy dont die on me" Kelly said tears streaming down her face landing in Justin's black hair.

Kelly was pacing the waiting room when the rest of Nexus walked in. She quickly filled them in on what happened and that she wasn't sure how he was doing. Kelly sat beside Wade resting her head on his shoulder, he had his arm around her, comforting her the best she could. They turned their attention to the doctor that was coming towards them only for him to stop and talk to someone else. They went back to waiting.

**It will be a few weeks before this gets updated again, Sorry for the wait!**


	5. Chapter 5: A glimpse inside Justins mind

**Hey guys I'm back so lets take a journey into Justy's mind and what goes we go ^.^ **

I don't know where I was when I woke up but I could tell it wasn't the real world because every thing looked so animated. I suddenly saw two unicorns that looked the same as the two from Charlie the Unicorn.

"Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain Justy lets go!" They shouted

"Oh No I am not going anywhere with you two idiots so I could loose a kidney like Charlie." I said backing away.

Suddenly when I was trying to escape I tripped and fell only to stand up and see the Mario Brothers jumping on blocks so then I started running because a green gummy bear wanted to kill me with a knife; That caused me to fall over a cliff and into the ocean. I landed with a thud into the cold water, I swam as fast as I could to get to shore when I passed a whale singing Baby baluga and then I finally made it to shore. I walked dripping wet toward a glass house nearby hoping someone could help me. As I entered it I saw a picture of a blonde just like Kelly except she was dressed like a snow queen from the 1800's.

"Would you like to play a game?" said a fimiliar voice. I turned to see what looked like a clown but I knew right away it was SAW.

Just then I fell through the ground into a deep dark well with the bunny from Alice in wonderland screaming "I'M LATE, I'M LATE!"

"What did you miss your period?" I snorted but a soft voice took away my humor.

"Justin please wake up I miss you."

"Kelly!" I screamed over and over but it was no use; She obviously couldn't hear me.

For hours I was in the dark well I heard nothing but what was going on in the real world.

"He's going to be fine, He should be awake sometime soon as well as he will be able to wrestle but if you'll excuse me I have to check on another patient."

I felt someone grip my hand when suddenly my eyes began to open.

Kelly gripped Justin's hand and his eyes began to open. I gasped as he slowly smiled at me "Hey" Justin slowly whispered.

"Hey are you okay?" Kelly said tousling his hair

"I feel like I've been hit by a brick wall." Justin smiled

"I don't think thats the right word but why did you come after me?" Kelly said looking down.

"Because I knew what you were gonna do and what he had planned and I wasn't gonna let that happen to you."

Just then Wade and the rest of Nexus walked through the door.

"Hey Gabriel your awake."

"Yeah but I feel terrible."

"Trust me you'll get back in there." David reassured Justin.

Kelly got hungry but remembered that she had no money on her so she walked over to Justin's clothes. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Taking your wallet." She said going through his pockets.

"Uhh..Why?" He said stretching to stop her.

"To eat then go on a shopping spree. Bye!"

Just as Kelly ran out the nurse in Justin's room began singing "She take my money, When I'm in need."

Wade glared at her "Did you just call Kelly a gold digger?"

"N-No sir I was just singing and she just happen to -" "Save it now get out!" Wade shouted.

**So what did you think? was it good? so anyway I'm glad to be back.  
>XOXO Makeeba<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Kelly's Shopping Spree

Kelly skipped off to meet up with Eve, to shop and get mani/pedi's done all on Justin. But what Kelly didn't know was that Justin made Heath follow them to make sure Randy didn't try anything. Heath wasn't to happy about it but did it anyways.

Justin worried about Kelly but couldn't do nothing as he was stuck in the hospital bed. The doctor wanted to run some tests before even thinking about letting him go. Justin didn't want to be stuck in the white room with nothing on tv and nothing to do. And no one to keep him company.

Kelly and Eve just finished with their mani and pedi's getting a light pink on their finger nails and bright pink on their toes. Heath was getting bored following them but knew if he slipped up it was his head on the line. Kelly and Eve walked into a store to try on bikini's for fun.

Kelly walked out in a bright purple bikini top with white bikini bottoms. "Justin would die if you wore that"

"Randy already tried to kill him" Kelly said as her phone started to go off. She rolled her eyes "What do you want Randy?"

"How's your little boy toy?"

"Fine and he will get you back for that"

"Yea sure he will, but I do know one thing"

"What's that Randy?"

"That you look very sexy in that bikini, wanna come back to my room and give me a show?"

"You are sick and I will never wanna be in your room again" Kelly told him ending the call and quickly looking around before heading back into the changing room to change.

Kelly was freaked out, not sure where Randy was lurking around at. Her and Eve decided that it was time to head out. She would be going back to the hospital to stay with Justin. As Eve was headed back to the hotel. She grabbed some subway for them and headed out with the food and bags of clothes and other things.

Heath watched as Kelly made it safely to Justin's room, he sent a quick text to Justin and told him he would see him later now that Kelly was safe. Heath did mention that Randy called her, but wasn't sure what went on.

Randy smirked and looked at the pictures he had of Kelly, from each store she was in, to the spa, his favorite was the pics of her in the small bikini. Randy laughed and sent a picture to Justin with a text saying '_To bad I gotta to see this and more today'_

Justin was beyond pissed at Randy, not sure how in the hell Randy had that pic of her. But for right now he was going to ignore it. Kelly skipped into the room putting Justin's wallet back into his pants pocket. "Don't tell me I'm broke"

"Oh I'm sure you are close to it, but I did buy you a few things"

"Like what?" Justin asked sitting up to see better.

"Well food for one. And um this" she told him handing him a bag.

Justin opened the bag and looked at her "Really Kellz?"

"Yep" she told him giggling

"You bought me a neon pink speedo" he said holding it up "Which seems to be about 10 times to small"

Kelly just giggled and handed him another bag. Justin shook his head, and put the speedo back into the bag and looked into the other one she gave him. "Kelly why did you buy me sexy lace black and red bra and panties for?" Justin asked her not sure how to feel about that

"Yep I figured it has been awhile since you saw something so fancy." Kelly then began to start singing you think your fancy and dancing around the room, doing a few booty pops.

"Who likes big butts" Justin sang "I know a do" he said biting his lip as Kelly kept dancing around the room in her own world.

Once Kelly finished dancing she handed Justin a few more bags. "Do I even want to look?" Kelly just shrugged her shoulders and started to eat her sub.

Justin shook his head and looked into the bags, there was tighty whites. "Kelly I wear boxer briefs not these" He told her holding them up. Kelly shruged her shoulders once again, going back to eating. Justin opened up the next bag and sighed "Really Kelly a barbie doll hair set?"

"Hey it's cute" Kelly protested

"Oh yea real cute Kellz" Justin said opening the last bag. His face lit up when he saw what was in the bag "You got me war heads and sour gummy worms?"

"Yea you said something about liking them, so I figured why not" Kelly told him smiling

"Thanks for the candy, uh the rest is just uh I can't thank you for"

They finished the day off eating and having fun, joking around with each other. The doctor told Justin he could leave in the morning. Justin was more then happy to hear that.


	7. Chapter 7: Taken

**Hey boys and girl as well as aliens from outer this chapter is about Justin getting out of the hospital and how him and Kelly spend the day. **

"Well your good to go." Said the nurse

"Thanks Nurse Joyce." Said Justin.

Justin and Kelly walked out. Justin all was more than happy to see the sun and the fresh air "I'm so hungry Justy." Kelly whined.

"Well lets see if you left me some money."

They drove to a dinner called 'Burt's Diner' and slowly sat down. Suddenly an aging women approached their table "Hi welcome to Burt's. What can I get ya doll face?" She said in a husky voice.

"Can I have 8 pancakes with 6 strips of bacon, 4 sausages, 2 hash browns and scrambled eggs with peppers." said Kelly.

The lady looked at Kelly surprised from over her glasses "Are you two sharing?"

"Nope for me only." Kelly smiled brightly.

"And a drink?"

"A pitcher of Orange juice please."

"And for the handsome young man?" Said the lady recovering from shock.

"4 pancakes, 6 strips of bacon and scrambled eggs."

"Is that it or would your girl like to order the whole menu." Asked the lady smiling

"Well actually-" started Kelly

"No I think she's good." Said Justin glaring at her.

"Okay I'll be back with your giant order." And with that the lady walked away

**Exactly an hour later **

Kelly skipped out the to the elevator with Justin not too far behind. "Kelly slow down, I'm too full."

"Common slow poke I have a photo shoot." said Kelly.

"Go on without me, I'm gonna take a nap." He said as he opened their hotel door.

"No I need you to come with me." Kelly whined

As Justin went through his phone he saw the picture of Kelly in her bikini and was up and ready to go. "Lets go."

Kelly jumped up and down "Yay, your gonna love my photographer.

**At the shoot **

Justin watched as Kelly used her surroundings to pull off the most amazing between her break they would mess around.

"Justy why don't you do an african dance for me?" Kelly said giggling.

"No." He said crossing his arm.

"Why not." Said Kelly pouting

"Girl you better stop pouting and hold still so I can do your makeup." Said david the make-up artist

"Sorry." said Kelly giving him the innocent eyes.

"And I'm not dancing because I don't want to."

"Well thats why you can't get a girl." Retorted kelly

"Oh please me not dancing for you is not the reason why I can't get a girl and If I wanted to I could."

"Prove it." Kelly said turning to the mirror so Javier could start her hair.

Justin motioned for Javier to spin her around a few times and then when Javier finally stopped Kelly was face to face with Justin staring into his eyes. Justin's face began to inch closer to Kelly's and he swallowed hard like he was about to kiss her when suddenly he smiled wide and sat back down in his seat.

"Point well taken Gabriel." Kelly said in a high pitched voice.

Justin decide to stay inside of Kelly's dressing room and wait because these round of photo's would take long. Justin heard screaming and crashes throughout the building.

Justin ran out of the room to see stuff knocked over and distroyed "Where is kelly?" Justin questioned

Justin recieved no response but his phone began to viberate. He pulled it out and scrolled the screen.

**"I told you I'd be back for her. That's what you get for not keeping a proper eye on her." **

As Justin read he knew exactly who he was after. "I want everyone to line up against the wall and tell me what you saw." They all formed a line but started talking all at once.

Justin was gonna find out where exactly was Randy Orton planning on taking Kelly and he wasn't gonna rest until he knew where he was going.

**Well I say that is just messed up. Its low that you have to kidnap someone that you broke up with. Can you guess where Randy is taking Kelly? **

**xoxo Makeeba**


	8. Chapter 8: Let's find Kelly!

Justin finally had enough of them talking at once, so he yelled at them to shut up and then he just left calling all of Nexus and told them to meet at his hotel room. He was pacing his room waiting for them to show up. His anger was starting to get the best of him. "About time you jerks" Justin exclaimed letting Nexus walk into his room.

"What the bloddy hell is this all about?" Wade asked trying to remain calm. But he wasn't so sure it would last. He looked around the room and wondered where Kelly was. But he figured Kelly was with a one of the divas. Or something like that, he knew Justin wouldn't let her roam around alone.

"Oh let me see oh it just might be the fact that the bastard known as Randal Orton stole Kelly from her photo shoot not even a half hour ago" Justin yelled at them slamming the door closed. "Oh yea that is the problem" Justin yelled at them pacing the room before stopping by Kelly's bed.

"Justin we will find her, calm down and relax" Heath told him taking a step closer to him.

"Don't you dare tell me to relax, you freakin ginger" Justin said glaring at him. "How the hell am I suppose to relax when that sick and twisted freak has the girl of my dreams, the girl I freaking love" Justin added in collapsing on the bed, putting his head in his hands.

Wade sat down by him "We will find her, do you have any idea where he would take her?" Wade asked him in a calm and relaxed tone, putting his hand on Justin's back in a friendly embrace.

Justin thought for a moment. "The only place I can think he would take her would be the arena, his car's not anywhere close to the hotel. But I don't know how well he knows the area."

"We can check the arena then go from there." Wade told him as the guys got into a circle and came up with a plan.

It wasn't long before they were in two seperate cars headed to the arena to see if Kelly was there and unharmed by Randy. Justin was going to give a certain Viper the beat down of his life. Justin was getting anxious and nervous the closer they got. "Damn it Justin, sit the hell down before we go into the ditch" Wade yelled causing Justin to whine and huddle in the front seat away from Wade. "You are such a kid" Wade snickered at him.

Justin smirked "We're all kids at heart well maybe not you." Justin retored at him. Wade brushed the comment off and pulled into the arena parking lot. "There" Justin pointed "That's sicko's car"

They all met up by the cars and went through the plan again, so no one would mess it up. The arena was huge and they didn't want to miss any tiny space left unturned. They figured Randy was smart enough to put Kelly in a different locker room then his, so they weren't going to look there right away.

Randy tossed Kelly into a room, tying her hands to the arm of the chair she was in and tied her legs to each leg of the chair. He sat across from her looking her over. "W..w...w...wh...what d..d..d..do y..y...you w...w...want f..fr..from m..me?" Kelly said between sobs.

"I want nothing from you Kelly, you're just a little pawn in this game" Randy told her looking her over. Kelly looked at him confused, trying to figure it out. "I don't want you, and I'm gonna make damn sure that Justin will never want you. He'll get tired of saving you, he will toss you to the side just like I did" Randy told her smirking.

"You're wrong. He will never stop saving me" Kelly told him finding a bit of courage.

"Love makes you do stupid things Kelly, once he sees how happy you are with out him. He will never talk to you again. I mean after all you have to know that Justin loves you, and you only see him as a friend"

Kelly looked down, yea she told Justin she saw him as a friend, but he agreed to it. He didn't love her, did he? She wasn't sure how she felt about him. She was dealing with issue's about Randy. She still hasn't truely moved on from him, a part of her was still inlove with the crazed man sitting infront of her right now. But the young African highflyer was pushing Randy out of her heart and mind. Replacing memories of her and Randy with memories of her and Justin. It wan't bad a thing, she was happy for the small distraction from what Randy had done to her. But she couldn't believe a word Randy was telling her.

"You're wrong Randy" Kelly told him trying to get loose. "Justin will never give up on me, and we're only friends. He cares about me unlike you ever did" Kelly spit at him.

Randy glared at her, getting up standing over her. "Care to say that again?" Randy asked as she looked down at her legs. "I didn't think so" Kelly looked up at him and spit right in his face. Randy glared down at her and raised his hand to hit her.


	9. Chapter 9: Mind Games

***Hey guys I just got up and I'm already we go ^.^**

Kelly braced herself for the hit that Randy was about to inflict but it never came. "You know what I have a better idea." Randy whispered in her ear. Kelly gulped and tried not to shift. "What do you want?"

Randy soon pulled out a camera and set it up. "Smile." He simply said

Meanwhille David walked around the seating area of the arena when suddenly the big screen turned on. "Hey there David I think I have something your buddy Justin might want." He laughed.

David then ran backstage and started running through the halls until he ran into Justin "Dude he has her somewhere." He said

"We ran from the boiler room to interview area's and then suddenly we heard laughing and it sounded like Randy was saying that we'd never find her." Said Heath trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean, David said that he saw him on the big screen." Justin said panicking.

"He's torturing us. We need to find Kelly now and get out of here." Said Wade getting angry.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure you'll like the idea." Said Husky.

"What because at this point we only have 8 minutes left to find her."

"Well instead of our previous plan why don't we break up into groups and start kicking open the doors and going through the attached doors. until we find where they are.

"Good lets go!" Justin said and they all ran for different area's.

As they ran through the hallways they heard the sick voice of the viper himself laughing and mocking the men.

As Randy was on the camera and mocking the men Kelly started wiggling. She tried to release herself but suddenly Randy turned to her with a sick smile "Hey baby."

"Don't call me your damn baby." Kelly said finally having enough.

"You surely had no problem with it 2 weeks ago." Randy stated smugly.

"What exactly do you want from me Randy? First you internationally humiliate me and now you want me back so what's the motive behind this?" Kelly said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Your right, I really don't love you anymore but I love and crave watching Justin be upset" Randy then went on and on about how he only dated Kelly because he knew that Justin had feelings for her. Little did Randy know that Kelly was setting him up.

**Many kicked open doors later**

Wade had kicked open many doors and was close to giving up but he heard talking from the other side of one so he stuck his head closer. He smiled when he recognised Kelly's soft voice trying to buy time. Wade shot a quick text to Justin and together they busted down the door.

"Son of a bitch." Randy whispered.

Soon Justin went to untie Kelly while the rest of nexus chased after Randy.

"Are you okay?" Asked Justin.

"Yes and thank you." Kelly smiled.

"Your welcome."

"Oh and Justy?" Kelly called.

"Yeah Kellz." Justin said staring down at her.

Kelly punched Justin's arm causing him to rub it "Ouch."

"Next time hurry up and get here faster." Kelly grinned

**Aw don't you just love good endings to a chapter?Well who knows where the next chapter takes us :)**

**xoxo Makeeba***


	10. Chapter 10: A night off

Kelly and Justin headed back to Tampa to rest for a few days and hopefully Randy wouldn't show up. They headed back to Justin's house, with the hope that Randy didn't know where Justin lived at. Justin pulled into his drive way late Friday night. Both Kelly and Justin had the weekend off from house show's and they wouldn't be needed again until Monday for Raw.

Justin turned the car off and didn't want to wake a sleeping Kelly up so he carried her into the house and walked to a guest room and laid her down. He slipped her shoes off but didn't think it would be right to take her clothes off and help her into her pjs. So instead he just pulled the blanket over her and gently kissed her forehead. He walked to the door and went to close the door leaving it open a crack. "I love you Kelly" Justin whispered as he turned around and went back out to the car and got his stuff along with her stuff.

Kelly pulled the blanket closer to her as she snuggled into she thought she faintly heard Justin say he loved her, but she just figured it was her imagination. She forgot all about it and drifted off to sleep.

Justin put Kelly's stuff in the living room and took his stuff up to his room. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the covers of his bed. He just slowly started to drift off to sleep when he heard a soft angelic voice at his door. "Justy?" Kelly asked softly

"Yea Kellz?" Justin asked turning the light on by his bed.

"Can I um sleep in here with you?" Kelly asked playing with her finger nails

"Of course Kelly" Justin told her "Did you have a bad dream or something?" Justin asked her.

"Uh yea" Kelly said climbing into Justin's bed cuddling up to him.

"Was it about Randy?" Justin asked her, turning the light off.

"Uh no, it was about killer dolls from outerspace" Kelly told him blushing some.

Justin couldn't tell that Kelly was blushing since the room was dark. "That's just strange Kelly" Justin told her chuckling softly.

"It's not funny Justy" Kelly told him gently hitting his bare chest.

"It's funny Kelly" Justin told her smiling

"Do I need to bring up the time you fell asleep and were dreaming that you were in the Titanic" Kelly said giggling.

"H..H..H..how did you know that?" Justin asked nervously

"Hmm let's see, we watched it the one night at the hotel, then I woke up to you talking in your sleep like you were on the ship" Kelly told him trying to contain her laughter.

"Well sorry I was dreaming about holding, you know what never mind" Justin told her not sure if he should finish that sentence.

"Um ok then" Kelly said turning so she was laying on her side and her back was against Justin's stomach. "Justy" Kelly asked yawning.

"Yea Kellz"

"Is it true that you like me more then a friend?"

"Where did you here that from?" Justin asked trying not to let his voice crack any.

"Randy told me, but I didn't believe him" Kelly said drifting off to sleep.

Justin laid there holding Kelly "Yea it's true Kelly, I like you more then a friend" Justin said outloud but it only fell on deaf ears.

Justin soon feel asleep with a smile on his face, pulling Kelly closer into him.

Justin woke up in the morning to the smell of food, he smiled and walked downstairs scratching his head. "You should really put clothes on in the morning Justy" Came the voice of Heath as the rest of nexus started to laugh.

"What are you guys doing here?" Justing asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee, shurging off the fact he was just in his boxers.

"We came to check up on Kelly and she invited us to stay for breakfast, and we couldn't refuse free home cooked food" Husky said

"Would you go put some clothes on Justin?" Wade asked

"Why should I?" Justin asked "This is my house after all" Justin told them taking a sip.

"Because we don't wanna see you walking around the house in just your boxers" David said

"Hmm to bad I'm not gonna change until after I eat and take a shower, so if you don't like it then you can leave" Justin told them.

They all decided to stay and eat, they have seen Justin naked so this wasn't that bad. After they eat Justin walked upstairs to shower and get dressed for the day. He made sure that the guys cleaned up the mess Kelly made. They didn't like it but did it anyways. Kelly was sitting on Justin's bed when he walked out from the bathroom naked and driying his hair with his towel.

Kelly giggled as she looked Justin over "You're better looking then Randy" Kelly said through her giggles as Justin dropped his towel.

Justin quickly picked the towel up and wrapped it around his waist. "Kelly what are you doing here?" Justin asked once he was over his shock that Kelly just saw him in his birthday suit.

"Felt like waiting for you, but I didn't know I would be getting a show. Remind me to give you a dollar later on" Kelly told him

"Haha funny" Justin told her as he went over and got some clothes out. He smirked and turned around looking at her "Well since you saw everything already" He said dropping the towel and getting dressed keeping his eyes locked on to Kelly's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11:  Best Friends

***Hola. Well I'm so busy that I almost forgot about you. Anyway on with the story ^.^**

Justin had a surprise for Kelly. He told her that he was taking her on a trip but she had no clue as to where they were going. "Justy will you just tell me where were going?"

"Nope." He said scrolling down his blackberry.

"So why is Wade driving?" She urged.

"Because I was too lazy." he said simply.

"Wow your lazy." she giggled.

**45 Minutes Later**

They pulled into a lot where they heard the screams of fear and excitement "Welcome to Bush Gardens." Justin said. Silence. "Kellz?" Justin said turning behind him.

"Come on Justin I want to get on Cheetah Hunt." Kelly exclaimed.

They stood in line waiting to climb aboard Cheetah Hunt but suddenly Wade found an excuse to escape."Whats wrong Wade, are you scared?" Kelly called.

**1 Ride later**

"Justy can we go get cotton candy?" Kelly asked pouting.

"Why didn't you just eat?" Justin asked looking at her shocked.

"Yeah but I really want to tease Wade." Kelly said peering over Justin's shoulder.

Justin couldn't help but chuckle "Sure kiddo."

"Hey Wade is something wrong?" Kelly teased. Wade sat with his head in his hands. "Blondie be quiet, I have motion sickness so unless you want your shoes covered in vomit, I suggest you go have fun and leave me alone."

After going on the Jungle flyer,Gwazi, Montu and the scorpion Kelly was ready to leave.

Wade was more then happy that they wanted to leave but he was quite sad that Justin had instructed him to drive them to the beach nearby their hotel.

"Justy I'm tired of surprises where are we going?"

Within fifteen minutes they reached the beautiful sight of the sun laying on the ocean with its reflection and the orange/pink sky. The duo ran around having fun for an hour and playing in the water until Justin lead them to where they set up.

"Justin why are we at the beach and whats...?" Kelly stopped talking as there was a red and white blanket laid out with food.

"I decided that we'd have a picnic at the beach." Justin said taking Kelly's hand.

"Aww Justin I love it thank you!" Kelly said blushing.

"You're welcome now lets eat." He said heading over toward the blanket. As Justin opened up the basket he noticed that his car tires squealed and Wade was eating _THEIR _food.

"Its okay I'm not that hungry and we can get him back later." she said standing up.

Justin looked at the ground and pretended to be upset so Kelly walked over but soon her mood hyped up because Justin tackled her to the ground and wouldn't let her up. "Justin let me up" she laughed.

Soon Justin's face lowered toward Kelly's own and whispered "Kells I love you."

Suddenly fireworks started to go off and as the light shown down on them both Justin noticed Kelly's shocked face.

**xoxo Makeeba***


	12. Chapter 12: Kelly's Reaction

Kelly looked up at Justin only able to see his face when a few fireworks would be bright enough. "I'm sorry Justin, I can't do this" Kelly told him pushing him off so she could get up.

Justin sighed but understand that she couldn't feel the same way about him as he did her. "It's ok Kelly" Justin told her a bit bitter "I'm still gonna be there to protect you" He told her wrapping her up in his arms.

Kelly was shocked to say the least but she wasn't ready to jump back into a relationship. She rested her head against his chest and listened to how fast his heart was beating. "Can we go now Justy?" Justin nodded

Kelly walked up the stairs to the guest room. Things were starting to become weird between them. And she wasn't liking that. But she wasn't sure what to do about the whole thing. She did what she thought was right.

"How did it go?" Heath asked

"Bad, I put my heart on the line and she stomped on it"

"Sleep on it and talk to her about things tomorrow" David said.

"Yea, just stay gone until I call you ok?"

The guys agreed, and left. Justin locked up and went up to bed. Any other time he would've saw a sleeping Kelly in his bed he would be happy but right now he was not impressed. He pulled his shirt off and let his shorts fall to the ground. He slipped into bed and closed his eyes.

Justin woke up the next morning Kelly snuggled up to him. Justin slowly started to rub her back. His mind was still racing from the night before. The dinner date on the beach with fireworks was perfect, and if Wade hadn't stole the food, it would've been better. He wasn't sure what else he was suppose to do to win Kelly's heart over. He was lost at what to do next. He has been chasing after Kelly since she started to go out with Randy. He couldn't just move on from her. She ment too much to him. Maybe it was time for him to stop chasing after her and let her come to him. He softly kissed her head and got up slipping sweat pants on and walking downstairs.

Justin sat infront of the tv watching morning cartoons eating a bowl of cereal. Kelly walked down wearing shorts and a light blue tank top. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a pony tail. "Foods in the kitchen help yourself to anything" Justin told her not taking his attention off the tv, milk running down his chin.

Kelly got the sudden urge to lick the milk off, but she took a deep breath "Ok" She told him walking into the kitchen and making herself a bagel. She sat at the kitchen counter and ate.

Justin walked in and put his bowl in the sink. "I'm gonna go take a shower and we can do whatever today, the guys wont be around" Justin told Kelly. She nodded and watched Justin walk out of the room.

Kelly sighed she didn't know what to do, she was being a fool about everything, but she was only trying to save herself from more pain and hurt. Most importantly she was trying to save Justin from Randy. She sighed once again knowing that no matter what she did she wasn't going to be able to save Justin from Randy. Kelly got up finally making her mind up. She softly knocked on Justin's bedroom door "Justy?" She asked just as soft.

"Yea Kellz?" Justin asked opening the door in just camo shorts.

Kelly chewed on her lip "Kiss me" She whispered

Justin smiled and pulled her into him, he captured her lips with his own. He placed his hand on her cheek as his other hand rested on the small of her back. He deepened the kiss pulling Kelly closer to him. They broke the kiss, Justin resting his forehead against hers "I love you Kelly"


	13. Chapter 13: Set Up

***Well guys,their together so lets see what they do. This is going to be a short chapter. Here we go. ^_^**

Kelly and Justin laid on the bed cuddling while the Pink Panther rang through their ears. "So are you sure this is what you want?" Justin said wrapping his arm around her tighter.

"I'm positive, Randy will just have to get over it." She smiled comfortably.

"Since were watching old time shows why don't we watch Samurai Jack? Justin said grinning

"Uh no baby, this is boomerang not bring back the 90's childhood." she laughed.

"Well I think someone should start a a site that brings back shows from the 90's." Justin pouted.

Kelly shook her head "Well I can't make that happen But I can try."

"What?" said Justin huffing. Kelly pulled Justins face closer and softly kissed him. When they pulled apart Justin went back to pouting "That didn't work."

"MY EYES, MOMMY HELP ME!" They heard Heath screaming from the doorway. There stood the members of Nexus laughing at the couple.

"Actually its because nobody likes redheaded ugly freaks named Micheal McFinigan aka Heath" Kelly retorted. Everyone laughed except Heath who found the joke hurtful.

"Well guess what, Justin you can't be laughing because we brought in the women that made you..." Husky chuckled. Justin's eyes widened and his laughter stopped "You didn't" He said glaring

"We did. Common out !" They all said at a lady that looked 40 with brunette hair walked in. Justin was about to greet his mother when suddenly she slapped his leg with a wooden spoon "Paul Llyod Jr. you put your pants on right now." she demanded not caring that the men started laughing.

Kelly didn't mind but as Justin took the beaten by the spoon she wondered how bad could she be?

**A Day later**

Apparently Kelly didn't know that it could be VERY bad. She nagged Justin senseless about his clothes to the neatness of his house. She insulted Kelly saying "She's pretty but besides that and blowing money thats pretty much all she has going for her." she said eyeing Kelly blankly.

The new couple finally got time alone away from crazy mom "Justy what are we gonna do to make her leave." Kelly whined.

"I have no clue but we need to figure it out like now."

**In the Kitchen**

"So you just have to keep annoying and insulting them for today and your all good." said Wade counting the money before handing to Justin's mother.

"I don't think I can keep doing this to my son, its not right." Whispered Fatima.

"Just one more day...Please?" cried David with hope.

"Okay but just know I'm only doing this because when he was 5 he broke my great-grandmothers necklace."

"Yes!" the guys clapped and then they all shook hands closing the deal.

***Wow Justy's mom wants revenge. Can't wait to know what happens next***

***xoxoxo Makeeba ^.****


	14. Chapter 14: Mommy

Justin finally had enough of his mother. He didn't care what she did to him but he wasn't going to let her disrespect Kelly anymore. Justin kicked the guys out locking the door so they couldn't get back in. Justin turned to his mother. He hated that he had to do this but he couldn't take it anymore. "Mother please just stop. I love Kelly and she is more then looks and spending money."

"Paul Lloyd Jr. you do not talk to the women that brought you into the world like that"

"I know that mom, but this is my house and I won't have anyone talking bad about Kelly not after the crap she just went through. She is a very sweet and caring person."

"Oh Paul sweetie come here." his mom gave him a warm hug. "I'm sorry I should have never listened to your friends" Justin moved away from his mom and looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kelly walked up and wrapped her arms around Justin's waist.

"They paid me off, to be mean to you and Kelly. I wanted to get back at you for braking my great grandmother's necklace when you were five."

"It's ok mom, but let's get them back." They sat around and came up with plan. A plan that would be put into effect on Monday.

**Monday Night Raw**

Justin and Kelly stood in each other arms. Acting like nothing was going on. But on the inside they were dying with laughter. But they didn't want to alert the others that something was up. They stood by the door waiting for the first part of the plan to show up. There was a knock on the door and Justin opened the door and let 10 guys in. "Guys this is a present for you, from me and Kelly. Enjoy" Justin and Kelly quickly got out of the room locking the guys in.

They burst out in laughter when they heard the music and the guys screaming there eyes were burning. They were begging the guys to put there clothes back on and to stop. After about 10 minutes Justin let the guys out. "What the hell was that Gabriel?" Stu asked fuming.

"What? Don't you guys like your present?"

"We would if it was girl strippers and not men" Heath exclaimed.

"Sorry boys, but we still got one more present for you" Kelly said taking Justin's hand and walking off.

The latest buzz going around was the male strippers that showed up for Nexus. They wouldn't laugh in the faces of Nexus but they would behind their backs.

"What else are they going to do to us?" Husky asked. They have kept an eye out for anything that seemed off. They were starting to get paranoid from every little movement around them.

It wasn't long and it was time for Nexus to have a match against a few raw superstars. Once Nexus came out victorious. They headed backstage. There was Kelly standing with some women. The guys looked up and gulped.

"Heath Miller, I have raised you better then that" His mom pulled him off down the hall by his ear.

"Stuart Bennett, what has got into you?" he to was lead off down the hall by his ear.

The other mothers just shook their heads at their sons and pulled them along by the ear. Justin burst out laughing, when his mom tugged on his ear and pulled him down the hallway with the others. Kelly stood laughing, she heard a throat clear. She gulped and turned around. "Randy" She whispered before running after the guys.

Randy laughed evilly before running after. "Randel Keith Orton." came a deep voice. Randy stopped dead in his track and turned around.

"Dad, mom what are you doing here?"

"What the hell has got into my son? I never raised you to treat a poor innocent lady like that!" Elaine said pulling his ear rather hard as his dad gave him a big boot to his butt. Randy was lead to his locker room. It was a funny sight to everyone that saw and once the coast was clear they burst out laughing.


	15. Chapter 15: Planning Evil Deeds

**Hey did you miss me? this might be really short but Anyway Here we go ^.* **

After watching Randy get spanked like a little child Kelly caught up with Eve, Alicia and Maria.

"Hey Females." She said skipping then giving them a hug.

"Hey" they said in unison.

"What's, up girl?" asked Alicia linking arms with Kelly.

"Nothing. I just seen Randy get spanked like a kid." Kelly said still laughing.

"Aww. I want to see." Whined Maria.

"Sorry, I didn't take a video but guys; I have an idea of how to get back at Randy for hurting me." Kelly said getting more serious.

"How?" asked Eve while raising an eyebrow.

"Come with me." Kelly said grabbing their hands and dragging them down the way to the Nexus room Kelly looked over to see Randy making out with Maryse but looking right at her. She felt a little ping of jealousy and hatred but quickly shrugged it off thinking of how in love she is with Justin. The ladies soon reached the door of Nexus and gently knocked on the door.

"Hey boys" They all said in unison.

"Hey" They all said with eyes glued to the screen. The guys not once looked away from the screen to ask about the well being of the girls.

"Hey Justy how is my outfit." Kelly said standing behind Justin.

"Yeah you look beautiful babe." He blankly stated not even blinking her way.

"How would you know?" Said Alicia putting a hand on her hip. Suddenly the girls unplugged the t.v and the guys began to groan.

"Now how do I look?" Kelly asked sweetly batting her eyes.

"Sexy." Justin said pulling her in. The two began to make out.

"Aye keep your snooging to yourself you hobknockers." Wade shouted with his feet up on the couch. Just then Alicia, Eve and Maria began to giggle. Everyone looked at eachother then them.

"And what the hell do you think is funny?" Asked Husky.

"The fact that we know what hobknocking is and its funny." Said Eve trying to contain herself.

"Ahh I thought only british people knew." Said Wade standing up. The girls shook their heads while holding up a smile.

"Tell me then." The girls walked over and started whispering and suddenly the girls and Wade all burst out laughing. The rest of Nexus looked at the diva's and their leader like they were insane.

"What is Hobknocking." Asked Heath. The Five grinned evilly.

5 Minutes later

"Oh my god." The rest of nexus stated. Soon everyone was laughing but then calmed down when Kelly stood up and shouted "HEY!"

Everyone cleared their throats and gave her their full attention.

"So guys I saw Randy in the hallway with Maryse but that's not what I care about, I want to get revenge on him for hurting me that way he doesn't do it to anyone else." Kelly stated confidently.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked David standing up and rubbing his hands together. Kelly then motioned for the guys to come over and they began to plan this evil scheme. Randy Orton was in for the shocker of his life.

**Well what do you guys think? Are you interested to know? Anyway It is true, I do know what Hobknocking means but You have to ask me in order to find out. **

**xoxo Makeeba**


	16. Chapter 16: My Baby!

They all agreed they would put the plan into action later but right now they were gonna head out and have fun. They drove back to the hotel and they all made there way into the arcade. They were going to have a tournament, it was ment for fun but by the end of the night things got personal between everyone. The played rounds of air hockey until it was down to Kelly and Justin. The current game was a tied at 6 a piece, the next point would win the game.

"Justy let's make a bet." Kelly told him smiling sweetly.

"Why should I do that?" Justin asked raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"For fun duh Justy" Kelly playfully rolled her eyes at him. "If I win then you have to shave your hair off." Justin looked at her shocked.

"No I wont do it" Justin protested running a hand through his beautiful black hair. "It's my baby" He pouted. Kelly looked at him.

"I thought I was your baby?" She sulked.

"You are my baby" He told her walking over to her. Kelly smirked and hit the puck into Justin's end earning the winning point. "You cheated" Justin exclaimed hiding his smile.

"All's fair in love and war baby" Kelly told him putting her lips close to his before twirling around smacking him with her hair and walking off with the girls, as they giggled. The guys burst out laughing, Justin sent them a glare.

"Atleast she had to cheat to beat me, you guys couldn't beat her when she was playing fair" He snapped at them going upstairs.

Justin walked into the hotel room noticing Kelly wasn't there. He stripped down and took a warm shower. Letting the water massage his sore muscles. Once he finished he slipped his boxers on and laid on his stomach closing his eyes, waiting for Kelly to walk in. He fell asleep for a few minutes. He woke up when he felt someone sitting on his back working over his sore muscles.

Kelly kissed up his back before placing a single kiss to his neck. "Did I wake you baby?" She asked softly

"Yea but I don't mind." He told her just as soft. Kelly moved off his back and laid down by him. She let him pull her close to his warm body, drapping his arm over her. Kelly smiled closing her eyes feeling safe in Justin's arms.

The next week flew by and before they knew it, it was time for Raw again. Justin and Kelly were walking the halls but they had yet to see Randy anywhere around. They saw Maryse and she sent Kelly a death glare and walked up to Justin, running her hand down his chest.

"When you want a real women, come find me." Maryse kissed Justin's cheek, smirking at Kelly before walking off. Justin quickly tried to wipe the remains of Maryse off his cheek. He looked over and saw that Kelly was a bit upset. He pulled her into him holding her against him tightly.

"I don't care what Maryse says Kellz, you are more then woman enough for me." Justin placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Kelly smiled into his chest.

"Really?" Kelly looked up with a small pout.

"Of course Kellz" Justin told her pulling her into a kiss.

They walked back to the Nexus locker room, finally catching sight of Orton. Randy sent them a smirk "I will be back for you Kelly and I will destroy you're little boy Justin too" Randy told them walking off to his locker room, where Maryse was waiting for him.

Justin walked into the bathroom and scrubbed his face where Maryse had kissed him. He could smell her stinkiness on his shirt so he tore that off walking back into the locker room.

"Hold up dude, let us leave if you're gonna strip, just because Kelly's here doesn't mean we all want to see you like that." Heath exclaimed covering his eyes. Justin smacked the back of Heath's head.

"Grow up dude." Justin told him walking over to his bags and getting a new Nexus shirt out and slipping it on.

"What the bloody hell was wrong with the one you were wearing?" Wade barked out.

"Someone has his wrestling trunks in a bunch." Kelly smarted off. Wade stared at her then turned his attention back to Justin.

"It stinks like Maryse" Justin told him sitting down by Kelly putting his arm around her. "I was gonna hurl if I had to put about with the smell any longer."

"Let's just go over the plan so we can put it into action." David said getting everyone on the same page.


	17. Chapter 17: Randy Orton Revealed

**Hey guys well I have been Very busy lately.I know,Terrible excuse but I'm here now so Here we go ^.***

"So lets go over this once more." Said David pointing.

"Kelly, your'e the bait which makes Randy snap while the rest of us record and audio tape every encounter we have with Orton and then when we get enough we will play it live in front of Millions of people." Said Justin.

"Do we honestly believe that this will work?" Asked Heath munching on doritos. Nearby Husky was drooling and making kissy faces at Heaths fingers.

"First off, yes Heath if you don't mess up and Husky control yourself and stop making googily eyes at Heath's finger" Said Wade getting annoyed with his crew.

"So anyway you guys, Kelly you will have your camera built into your wrestling attire and should work right about after your match because he is most likely hanging somewhere around the gorilla position." Said David checking the controls.

"So how did you even get this stuff?" Questioned Justin looking suspiciously at David. David looked around nervously.

"Uhh... Internet?" They couldn't say anything else until they heard.

"Today in the local shopping area camera's and recording devices were stolen and the face was not seen but as the suspect left he shouted and I quote 'Free my cousin pooki!' unquote. This Is Marsha Collin, Channel 3 news. Everyone looked at David shocked then stepped one pace to the left AWAY from him. Justin wrapped his arm around Kelly and lead her to the door.

"Come on, Lets get away from the future jail bird." he said glaring at David

**After Kelly's Match **

If it was bad enough Maryse pulled off the French kiss causing Kelly to lose. Just as the guys predicted there was Randal Keith Orton smirking.

"Nice match Kellz I enjoyed how you got face-planted with a DDT but I'll really enjoy you suffering from the wrath I'll inflict when I have you screaming for me to stop...If you know what I mean" he said smirking evilly. Kelly tried not to show it but between his cold blue eyes and the menacing words, Kelly was truely scared.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Kelly said backing away.

"Because even though were not together you and Maryse are like toys; When your a child you love your toys and you play all day long and never go anywhere without it but once you grow up you throw them away." He chuckled evily. Kelly took off as Randy just stood there laughing.

**Exactly 3 weeks later**

"Tonight we start off RAW with Kelly Kelly coming down the ramp" Said Jerry Lawler. Kelly nervously approached the ramp and climbed in.

"Well guys a couple of months ago Randy Orton Internationally embarassed me but guess what, Tonight the side of the viper that hasn't been seen will be revealed." The crowd cheered as Kelly smirked "Okay, Okay. ROLL THE CLIP!" Kelly said. The video was a full 10 minutes of Randy Orton pushing, threatening, yelling, being mean to kids and being evil. After the clip backstage everyone saw Randy Orton get cursed and slapped by the French-Canadian Barbie before she stormed off. "Well tonight is gonna be very interesting!" smirked Kelly leaving the WWE Universe with mixed emotions.

**Well what did you think? Please Review! :D Xoxo Makeeba**


	18. Chapter 18: Randy Strikes

Kelly hung out with the diva's planning a mini shopping trip in a few days. As Kelly was busy having girl talk with the diva's Justin went to the locker room.

"Justin go get us something to drink." Husky whined, the second Justin walked through the doors.

"Go get it yourself." Justin bit at him. Not liking the fact they thought he was going to be their maid.

"Justin go get everyone some water or something." Wade told him being deadly serious. Justin groaned.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Get me a refill on my coffee, would ya pal?" David asked him handing his travelers mug over.

"I got no choice in the matter now do I?" Justin mumbled under his breath.

"No you don't" Wade told him patting him on the back. Justin rolled his eyes and walked out. He hated that he was the one that had to do the dirty work for them right now, but he knew that it was payment for the little pranks he pulled on them. He tried to watch over his back to make sure Randy was no where around, when he started to get the feeling that someone was watching him, but he just shrugged it off as he was sure Randy left to get away from the embarrassment of what happened earlier.

Randy lurked backstage waiting for the right time to strike. Kelly and the Nexus were going to pay for what he just went through. You don't humilate the viper infront of the world and expect to get away with it. No Randy had plans to ruin every single one of them first it was going to be Kelly, oh the things he would do to her. But a smirk crossed his face when he saw Justin walking backstage alone, thinking it was safe since the big bad viper was taken care of. Randy looked around and saw where the camera's were located at, he made sure no one else was around and walked up to Justin casually putting his arm around the highflyer and leading him outside.

"What the heck are you doing?" Justin demanded trying to get free of Randy's grip.

"Can't a guy be friendly?" Randy asked in a mencing tone, tightening his grip on Justin's shoulder, digging his fingers into Justins shoulder. Justin whinced in pain.

"Any guy can be friendly, but you no you can't be friendly" Justin barked at him through the pain. Randy looked around and saw that it was dark and there was no camera's in the back lot.

"Oh well to bad for you" Randy smirked, knocking Justin out and throwing him into the trunk of his rental car. Randy drove off laughing evilly as he turned down old roads heading further and further out of town, heading to the middle of no where.

Everyone sat around the Nexus locker room waiting for Justin to get back from catering with their drinks. He had been gone for a good 20 mintues already. They were starting to get worried about him.

"That little prick is playing a joke on us" David exclaimed.

"What's the joke he's sitting in catering drinking our water?" Heath yelled.

"And my coffee" David told him.

"He isn't drinking the water and your freaking coffee, you idiot." Heath yelled at him, getting annoyed.

"Maybe he's with Kelly having a romp with her or something." Wade told them as Kelly burst through the door.

"Hey guys have you seen Justin?" Kelly asked looking around. Everyone shook their heads no.

"We thought he was with you since he hasn't returned with our drinks." Wade told her. Kelly looked confused for a moment. She got a bad feeling that something had happened to Justin. They went to run out of the locker room when Kelly's phone went off with a text from Randy.

_'If you ever wanna see your pretty little boyfriend again, you will do as I say and if your lucky I wont harm him.'_


	19. Chapter 19: Were Done

**Hey guys. I know Its been a while and your wondering whats going on but your about to find out. I know its short but here we go ^.***

Justin woke up and he had a killer headache and suddenly a light made things work. He hissed but he stiffened up when he saw Kelly sitting across the table.

"Kellz, What are you doing here?" Justin whispered through the pain.

"Don't talk, Just listen to me I can't be with you anymore." She said as her voice cracked.

"What, Kelly why?" Justin couldn't believed what he was hearing, After everything she wants to break up. Suddenly a tan lean figure appeared from the shadows. The viper himself stepped out of the shadows chuckling "Because she is back with me now."

Justin felt light headed and he wanted to fall. Randy smirked and pulled Kelly up by her hair and kissed her roughly before walking over to Justin and whispered "If you dare test me Gabriel, It WILL be the last move that you ever make."

With that being said Randy punched Justy and began to slap him around "Nighty Night Justin"

**Hey guys, Well sorry its short but tell me what YOU want to see happen.**

**Xoxo Makeeba**


	20. Chapter 20: Justin's Choice

Justin woke up with a headache. He grabbed his head groaning as he sat up. He looked around and found himself back in his hotel room. 'How the hell did I end up back here?' Justin thought to himself. He looked around hoping that he only imagined Kelly going back to Randy. But he found no sign of Kelly's things any where. He fell back down sighing.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." Heath called out as they walked into the room. Justin sent a glare there way.

"What the hell happened to you?" Wade asked sitting down on the extra bed. Just sat up and filled them in on the events that was his life.

"Shit I'm sorry Justin. But Randy needs to pay for what he is doing."

"Leave it guys." Justin told them coldly as he could as he threw the covers off.

"What do you mean leave it?" Otunga asked spitting his coffee all over Husky. Husky in return shot Otunga a look. "Sorry dude." Otunga said in a small child like voice.

"It doesn't matter what we do to Randy or how many times we save Kelly from him. She loves Randy more then she lets on." Justin told them getting up. "She will just ran back to him every time. She already ripped my heart out and stomped on it. I'm not giving her the power to do it again." Justin finished off slamming the bathroom door shut. Justin leaned against the sink looking at his reflection in the mirror. Seeing his black eye for the first time. Justin punched the bathroom wall making his team mates and friends jump.

"You alright in there man?"

"Yep fan-freaking-tastic" Justin called back turning the water on.

On the way to the arena no one said any more about Randy or Kelly or what they were going to do. Justin walked with his head down, and sunglasses on to cover his eye. Justin went about getting ready for his match in his own world tuning everyone else out. His friends were going to come up with away to help Kelly get away from Randy. Justin and Heath were ready for the non title match they were in. Justin put his tag belt around his waist and headed out. They saw Randy and Kelly walking down the hall. Justin looked everywhere but at the two of them. Kelly kept her focus in front of her not wanting to look over at Justin. The rest of Nexus saw that maybe Justin was right; there was no use in helping Kelly out. Kelly seemed to be happy being back with Randy. They hated that Justin had to go through what he was, but he would move on from Kelly and find someone else that makes me happy. Someone that's not using him for their own little sick and twisted game. Justin and Heath headed out to the ring with the rest of Nexus following behind them.

Kelly sighed to herself as she sat in Randy's locker room. She pulled out her compact mirror and looked at her reflection in the small circle mirror making sure that her make up looked fresh and clean.

"Did you see how pathetic he looked? You would think he lost his puppy." Randy said with a laugh.

"Randy this isn't funny. It's not a game." Kelly yelled standing up. Randy brought his hand back ready to strike.

"What was that Kelly?" Randy bite out walking closer to her.

"N..n..nothing." Kelly got out gulping, getting scared the closer he got to her.

"That's what I thought." Randy snapped out roughly grabbing her chin. "You are just some little pawn in all of this Kelly." Randy growled out pushing her to the floor. Kelly whimpered as her back connected with the cement wall behind her. "Get up, before I make you." Randy hissed out. Kelly quickly got to her feet.

Things still weren't going good for Kelly when they got back to the hotel. Kelly wrapped the sheet around her as Randy sat outside on the small balcony smoking. Kelly walked into the bathroom turning the water on. She let the sheet fall to the floor, she slowly turned around to see all the cuts, bruises and welts across her body. She felt the tears starting to form in her eyes. She quickly turned around stepping under the warm water hissing in pain as the water washed over her cuts and welts.

Kelly got out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body. She got a glimpse of her make up free face seeing that her black eye wasn't any better.

Kelly quickly got dressed as she saw Randy sitting outside talking to one of his friends about what he made her do. Kelly sat on the bed her back to Randy. Her thoughts were soon filled with Justin. She hated to leave Justin like that. She loved Justin and she was only hoping that Justin would soon realize that she was only trying to save him. Randy would never give up until he got what he wanted and what he wanted..

"Kelly go get me something to eat and hurry about it." Randy yelled into the room. Kelly got up grabbing a pair of her over sized sunglasses and headed out the door. She walked across the street to a little late night restaurant. She heard some people goofing off and she turned to see what was going on and that's when she saw Justin and the rest of them. She quickly looked away when she saw Justin walking her away.

"Don't you think its a little dark outside for sunglasses?" Justin asked bitterly.

"Justin please, don't be mad at me." Kelly begged him. Justin just looked at her and let out a humorist laugh and walked out. Kelly sighed as the rest of the guys walked past her not even looking her way. Kelly got Randy's food and went back to the room tossing the food in front of Randy.


	21. Chapter 21: Interventions

It was a beautiful day in Columbus sun was out and the birds were singing and it was a comfortable 72 degrees with little clouds, everything was perfect but Kelly didn't notice any of that because she was in the bathroom with a bottle of foundation in hand trying to cover up the black and blue bruise on her cheek she had gotten from Randy's friend. She had just finished covering her eye with makeup and she did a pretty good job when suddenly she got light-headed and hung on to the bathroom mirror. She looked at the herself in the mirror disgusted at the thought of James beating her.

Flashback

_"Don't you think its a little dark outside for sunglasses?" Justin asked bitterly._

_"Justin please, don't be mad at me." Kelly begged him. Justin just looked at her and let out a humorist laugh and walked out. Kelly sighed as the rest of the guys walked past her not even looking her way. Kelly got Randy's food and went back to the room tossing the food in front of Randy._

_"Oi pick it up right now!" barked James._

_"Excuse me" Kelly said turning around._

_"You just don't throw it down so pick it up and try it again you stupid bitch" James said getting up and advancing toward her. Randy sat quietly and smirked._

_"No, he asked me for food that is what I gave him and its not like he asked me to rest in his lap nic__**-Kelly was interrupted with a harsh slap.**_

_Kelly touched her cheek whimpering as James cornered her and shoved her inside before brutally wailing on the small blonde._

End of Flashback

Kelly was snapped out her thoughts when Randy pounded on the bathroom door "If you don't hurry up so we can get to this stupid autograph session and get it over with I will break down this door and give you a Fat lip" Randy shouted.

Kelly opened the door and followed Randy to the door after picking up her purse, Iphone and big sunglasses this was going to be a long day, she can already tell.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Justin woke up to the birds chirpping and the rest of nexus in his small hotel room. He walked in rubbing his head shirtless and mad. "How are you guys in my hotel room...EATING MY FOOD!"

"Morning Justin, by the way you're out of Jack Daniels" Mason Ryan said with chuckle and took a sip of his "Pure" Orange juice. Justin shook his head and went to the door to see if room service left his breakfast at the door that he set to come at 9 a.m.

His breakfast was nowhere in sight but passing by was Kelly and Randy. Randy smirked and tugged Kelly behind him as Justin just glared. "Gabriel..." Randy said slowly as he smirked. Kelly looked over Justin's appearance from his bed-head to his bare feet. Kelly's eyes scanned Justin's toned ab's until she was snatched from her thoughts at the sound of her name "If I win I keep Kelly, You win you can have the little slut" Randy snarled while tugging her arm.

"SLUT WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A SLUT?" Justin screamed. By instinct Kelly got between the two men.

"Guys I know I said I want you fighting over me but not like this." Kelly pleaded.

Randy immediatly shoved Kelly to the side and roared "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Oh god here we go again. Tonight was going to be bad.

**Well Children what do you think? Who will win and will this be the end for Kelly and Justin permanently if Randy wins? Find out ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22: Doubts

Justin sighed rubbing his face. He didn't see the point in winning this match tonight. Kelly didn't want him. She had said it perfect earlier, she wanted them to be fighting over her, well frankly he was done fighting. Randy could have her. He was done wasting his time for a girl he loved only for her to always go running back to the abusive ex. Justin got up knowing he was wrong in thinking that, but it was all wearing thin on him. He looked around shaking his head, how was he ever going to get his head in the right mind set with them?

"Would you guys just shut up!" Justin yelled his south African accent being more prominent as he stressed over the whole Randy and Kelly deal.

"What's wrong you? You need to lighten up."

"How am I suppose to lighten up?" Justin asked standing up. He began to pace back and forth.

"Sit your ass down Justin and take a deep breath." Husky told him a smirk in place. Justin groaned in pure rage, knowing it was best to walk out the door then start a fight with his team mates. And that was exactly what Justin was going to do, he walked straight to the door.

"Where do you think you are going lad?" Wade's overly thick accent rang out.

"No where yet everywhere." Justin called back heading out the door for some space. Being in a locker room with all of them was doing him no good. He couldn't focus on the matter at hand when they were all goofing off. He walked with his head down ignoring everyone and everything around him. He was able to find a secluded spot that was far away from all the noise and ruckus in the arena, plus it was dark, giving Justin the extra edge he needed.

Heath watched on his friend was truly conflicted with what he should do. It didn't help that everyone thought it would be best for him to forget about Kelly and move on. But Heath knew it wasn't that easy. He watched Justin storm out of the room. He had to help him. Heath tried to walk across the room not being noticed on what he was doing.

"Heath sit your ugly arse down."

"I don't have an ugly butt, you take that back." Heath demanded in a world of hurt.

"Oh grow up doofus." Hurt by Wade's words Heath huffed walking out the door. He was still sulking when he got pulled into a dark room. He screamed a hand clamping over his mouth.

Kelly was able to escape the wrath of Orton. She had double checked making sure that her black eye was covered before heading out. She was way to excited to get a few moments of peace from Randy. Her whole body soften and tensed seeing such a sad and miserable Justin wake by. Kelly sighed to herself wishing she had a way to cheer Justin up, her Justy. It was when Heath walked by in search of Justin, Kelly got an idea. She grabbed Heath by the arm yanking him into the dark, empty room they were by. She quickly covered his mouth muffling his girly scream.

"Heath shut up it's just me." Kelly yelled over him. Heath settled down finding the light switch.

"What do you want Kelly? I shouldn't even be around you. My best friend is devastated because of you. Why don't you go somewhere else and play your mind games on someone that gives a flying monkey about you." Heath was ready to storm out of the room making a huge dramatic escape but..

"Heath I was saving Justin. I hate to see Justin hurt, but I would rather take him hurt than him being killed by Randy's bare hands."

"Killed?" Heath questioned uneasy turning to look at the blonde. Kelly slowly nodded her head.

"Make him see that I love him Heath. Make sure he doesn't give up on me." All Heath could do was nod. Thoughts of his best friend being killed over this all was silly to him and apart of him wanted Justin to run away well he was ahead but he knew that wouldn't be the case.

Kelly stayed back a few extra minutes after Heath had left the room. She hoped Heath could get through to Justin. Kelly slowly walked out the door not seeing the man that was leaning against the wall opposite of her his tattooed arms crossed over his chest.

"Socializing with the enemy?" Randy said making Kelly jump.

"It's not what you think Randy." Kelly pleaded.

"It's what I know Kelly, all you'll ever be is a slut." Randy roughly grabbed her and dragged her out of the arena. No one dare say a single word to him. They all knew what would happen if they did.

Heath walked with Justin to the gorilla, trying to plead with him that he needed to be serious. He tried to tell his friend everything Kelly had told him but Justin wasn't buying it. Justin ignored his friends pleas and walked to the ring alone. He didn't need his team mates for this match, it was going to be battle. Justin wasn't going to let Randy walk away that easily with the one person that he loved more than anything else. Justin was not a quitter and he wouldn't quit now for nothing.

Randy tossed Kelly in the backseat of a car. Kelly tried to open the doors but they were locked with the child safety lock. Kelly fell backwards her hope of ever being done with Randy was gone. She was stuck and there was nothing she could do about it. She heard laughter then car's tires squealed and they were off. A few silent tears rolled down her face.

Randy smirked walking through the arena. He tossed his shirt off the side before making his entrance. He slowly slithered down to the ring smirking staring holes through Justin. Justin looked confused looking to see where Kelly was at. He was starting to think that this was a set up.

"She's not here Justin. She headed where no one will ever find her." Randy chuckled. Justin only hoped his team mates would find Kelly before it was too late. The bell ringing broke Justin from his thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23: The Match

**Hey guys long vacation but I'm back. Here we go. ^_^**

Ding Ding Ding, That's all Justin heard before he hit the mat and was staring up.

The rest of Nexus were out searching for Kelly so for right now Justin just had to deal with the viper.

Justin got up and relocked with Randy in the center before being kicked down. Justin got up and ran into a clothes line after clothes line.

Meanwhile...Kelly woke up tied up in the back of a black truck. Kelly tried to moved but felt the restraints on her arms and legs. After squirming and struggling the blond beauty tried something else "HELP ME SOMEBODY PLEASE I'M TIED UP! " She screamed. Just then Husky walked by with David, "Where could she be her stuff is still here and I'm tired and hungry?" Husky whined

"Will you shut up you just ate ram-wait do you hear that? " David said poking out his head. Husky couldn't hear anything over his grumbling stomach

"What my stomach?" The huge male questioned.

"No fatty let's go. " David said.

_XxXxXx_

Justin kicks Randy only to be placed in a back breaker.

Justin gets up and charges towards Randy and begins beating him down. After getting Randy down Justin heads for the top rope. Justin pulls off a perfect frog splash but Randy moves out of the way at the last minute.

Justin rolls in pain as Randy picks him up and puts him between the ropes.

_XxXxXx_

Heath and Skip run through the hallways shouting for the realistic Barbie.

"You know what forget this!" Skip let his anger take control and began kicking in doors.

"What do you think your doing?" Barked the voice behind them. Skip turned pale at the voice of the person and slowly turned on his heel to face them.

"Stephanie...What an unexpected surprise?" The muscular man squeaked.

"Stop destroying the doors." She scolded as she twisted his ear.

"Okay okay just stop hurting me!" He screamed in a girlish manner at the top if his lungs.

With that Stephanie walked away leaving Heath laughing and Skip clutching his ear and whimpering.

_XxXxXx_

Kelly fidgeted with the ropes and happened to have her hands free. Kelly crawled to the front of the car and tried unlocking the doors but the automatic lock wouldn't budge "Stupid Bastard" muttered Kelly. Kelly kicked the door with a huff and that's when an idea hatched. Kelly evilly smiled and starts kicking the window.

_XxXxXx_

Justin got DDT'ed by Randy and he was waiting in position for Justin to get up. Justin got up and Randy connected His signature Rko but suddenly the cheering began. Randy swiftly turned around to see Sheamus stomping down the ramp.

Randy slid out the ring to meet Sheamus and together they went back and forth exchanging hits.

_XxXxXx_

Wade was alone in a dark hallway on high alert. He was searching for the short blond but he knew better then to let his guard down. He decided to have the crew meet back by the gorilla position. When everyone approached Wade nodded and began "Anything unusual?"

Everyone looked around until David raised his hand "I heard a scream in the garage parking but I could not locate the car." He said huffing out of breath.

All the members looked at each other for a brief second before they all took off running.

_XxXxXx_

Justin fully recovered and stood with his hand on his hip in shock as Randy and Sheamus fought through the crowd. The ref began counting but Randy couldn't care less, he was pissed about his title shot against Sheamus from the night before.

Randy's body twitched and the viper in him started fighting it's way out.

_XxXxXx_

Nexus ran through the garage searching for Randy's rental. Each member ran from different cars searching for the short blond.

Kelly was like kicking the window for a good 15 minutes and it was No use her leg power wasn't strong enough. As she was about to give up she saw the Nexus members running around looking in cars.

'Their looking for me! ' She mentally exclaimed. Kelly began screaming and banging on the window again "Guys over here please!" She begged.

Husky again stopped "God I know I'm hungry but my stomach is out of control." He said stopping in front of Randy's car.

The Nexus members began yelling at Husky for him caring about his appetite at the moment.

"Oi shut your mouths and move out of my way!" Wade barked quieting everyone. The screaming and banging got louder as Wade approached the car with a sly smirk.

Wade took a strong stance before charging and busting the window open. The rest of Nexus sauntered towards the window and see Kelly out of breath and sitting against the opposite window.

"I believe I have found the victim so now let's go." Wade said as he gingerly pulled the small knob to unlock the door.

Kelly flew out the car and into each members arm's. "Thank you guys so much and Husky if it wasn't for your constant hunger, I Don't know where I'd be."

"I told you I was good for something." Husky said boastfully.

"We will talk about that later but lets go save Justin. " David suggested.

With Kelly now safe Nexus ran toward the gorilla position and watched from the big monitor.

_XxXxXx_

8..9..10 . Ding "And here is your winner by count out. Justin Gabriel!" Shouted Lilian. Justin turned around only to be connected with another Rko by Randy.

Kelly's eyes began to water and her legs began to move. Wade trys to grab her but missed, Kelly ran out from behind the curtain and the cheering began. Kelly slid in the ring and rested Justin's head in her lap."Justy can you hear me?" She sobbed through the tears. Justin gave no response so Kelly just brushed his hair from his face. The rest of Nexus came out after the viper and all his rage left. They carried Justin back to the locker room. The diva's were already at the gorilla position waiting to take the hysterical blond away from the Nexus and give her a chance to breath.

**Well guys what did you think? Good chapter or No? Sorry I suck at writing the wrestling parts but I tried. Anyway I have some new stories coming out soon like Wade Barrett/OC so check it out!  
>xoxo Makeeba<strong>


	24. Chapter 24: New Plan of Attack for Kelly

Justin rested his head against the cool brick wall his eyes borrowing a hole through Kelly. He didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to stay pissed at her for choosing to run off with Randy. But the part of him that loved the blond in front of him wouldn't let him stay mad at her.

"Would you just say something Justin? You're freaking me out just a little." The blond asked. She was happy to be away from Randy but she was scared to hear what Justin was going to say to her.

"I have nothing to say Kelly. You left me for that sick son of a bitch." Justin snapped getting up rubbing his hands over his face.

"To save you Justin. I did it for you." Kelly replied her eyes fixed on the South African.

"Bull shit Kelly." Justin spit. "I could've dealt with it myself. I still can and do. The only thing you did here was upset Randy more and make me think about being with you." Justin stormed outta the room storming past the rest of Nexus.

Kelly's head went to her hands as she cried. The guys rushed into the room but seeing Kelly in such a mess they didn't know what to do. They stood around the room looking nervous. Kelly looked up to see the confused looks on theirs face and stormed outta the room crying more.

The members of Nexus stood looking at each other trying to figure out what they did to upset Kelly even more. The shrugged it off and went about doing things. They'd give Justin some time to cool off and have a chat with him and make him see how silly he is being about this whole thing.

Kelly stormed into the divas locker room black steaks of mascara running down her face. The girls were quick to hug her.

"He hates me." Kelly sobbed.

"Kellz it's gonna be ok." Layla assured her.

"No it's not." Kelly sniffled walking into the bath part washing the make-up off her face. The girls all looked at each other knowing the perfect thing to do. Kelly walked back out seeing the conniving looks they all held. "What's going on?" Kelly asked worried hoping they wouldn't get her into trouble.

"Oh nothing really." Eve smirked.

"Just a trip to the mall to make Justin regret ever hurting you." Alicia stated. All the girls split up and headed out. Layla held Kelly's arm and dragged her out of the arena. No matter how hard Kelly tried they wouldn't let her go. Deep down Kelly wanted to go through with this. She was just afraid that Justin would reject her once again.

Justin laid on the bed in his hotel room staring up at the ceiling. He was beating himself up on the inside. He kept telling himself that he couldn't be with someone who could just up and leave him like that. He groaned hearing the constant knocks on the door. He pulled the door open seeing the rest of Nexus standing their smug looks on their faces. They pushed past Justin filling his room.

"WHAT?" Justin snapped. He wasn't happy they showed up and just stormed into his room. He wanted to be alone. He didn't wanna deal with them.

"We're here to help you get Kelly back." Heath stated.

"I don't need help getting her back." Justin growled out.

"Dude we're trying to help you." David replied taken back at Justin's attitude.

"I didn't ask for help." Justin replied opening the door. "Now get out before I call hotel management." He growled. One by one the Nexus walked out. Wade stopped looking the South African in the eyes shaking his head. Wade gave him a pat on the shoulders walking out. Justin closed the door deciding to take a hot shower to keep his mind off of things.

Back with Kelly and the girls they searched the mall looking for the perfect dress for Kelly no matter what the price may be. They already had Kelly try on over 100 dresses none of them doing the job. They all looked good on her just none of them gave her the extra something special. Kelly was getting tired of being dragged around the mall. She had enough of it. The girls piled dresses on top of her pushing her in to the dressing room. Kelly sighed tossing most of the dresses off to the side. One dress had caught her eye. It was a black strapless mini dress featuring metallic pink peek-a-boo color block triangles. Kelly tried it on smiling. This was the dress she'd wear to see Justin tonight.

In the main part of the store Alicia sent a message to Wade telling him to make sure Justin looked nice and to be at Poste Brasserie Moderne in 2 hours. The girls frowned seeing Kelly walk out in her jeans and top holding a dress. Kelly smirked walking to the cashier.

Wade grumbled walking back to Justin's room. He had to think of a reason and quick to get Justin dressed up and to this restaurant. He only had an hour to come up with a plan of attack. Wade went to knock on Justin's hotel room door only it flung open. Justin sighed seeing Wade standing there.

"Where are you headed?" Wade asked eying Justin up. He was dressed in black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt.

"That's none of your concern Barrett." Justin replied pulling the door closed proceeding to the elevator. Truth be told he got a random text from Layla saying there would be a surprise at Poste Brasserie Moderne for him. Since the message came from Layla he was certain Kelly was his surprise and he couldn't stay mad at her any longer than he has.

"But Gabriel." Wade shouted chasing after him. "I need you to do me favor."

"It'll have to wait Wade." Justin called back as the elevator doors closed. Wade cursed under his breath. He took the stairs. He would trail Justin making sure he would end up at the right place.


	25. Chapter 25: The End!

Justin sat at the table looking Kelly over. He wasn't sure what to say to her. After everything they've been through she sat there a smile on her face. A million things running through his mind, none of them could make it to his mouth. He loved her more and more each day. The pain from the past a distance reminder of what they almost lost. The struggles long gone replaced with love and happiness.

Kelly smiled up at Justin. She knew in her heart this was where she belonged. Everything with Randy only led her to Justin. It was hard to think back to that day Randy humiliated the hell out of her on live tv around the world, but in the end it was worth it. All the trouble with Randy was worth it. She had got her happily ever after with Justin because of it. Why change something so horrible when it turned out perfect?

It had been a year since that night Nexus had saved her from Randy. A year since Kelly's friends had forced Kelly to go see Justin. A year since they made up and got back together. 6 months since they said I do. Kelly got her big princess wedding she'd always wanted. Everyone told her she was nuts for planning a wedding in only 6 months but she was determined and she made sure everyone around her had some part to play in getting the wedding done on time. All the extra work to get it done in a short amount of time only made the day that much more special.

"I love you Kelly." Justin spoke not only breaking from his own thoughts but breaking Kelly's thoughts as well. He placed his hand on hers, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

"Not as much as I love you Justin." Kelly told him with a playful challenge look on her face. Kelly giggled as Justin pulled her up into him.

"Are we gonna start this now?" Justin asked placing kisses along Kelly's neck as the walked outside into the cool brisk night air.

"This is how we ended up this way." Kelly giggled her hands falling to her over grown stomach. Justin's hands fall on top of hers. Feeling a baby kick.

"I know baby and I can't wait to meet them both." Justin replied with a smile. Kelly was 7 and half month's pregnant with twin boys. "It may be how we did it Kellz, but I can't get you more pregnant."

"Shut it you." Kelly replied lightly smacking his arm. Justin faked a pout only for it to go unnoticed.

"Look at the happy couple." Wade mocked in a cooing voice.

"You're one to speak Barrett. Where's Layla?" Justin asked looking up at his team-mate.

"She needed ice cream and she couldn't wait until we got back to the hotel." Wade explained holding a bag up that contained a variety of ice cream in it. Kelly smiled as she rubbed her stomach. Justin laughed at his friend, the misery wrote all over Wade's face. Layla was only 3 months along but the food cravings were stronger than ever.

"Hey Kellz, hey Justin. Can't stay and chat, I don't want my ice cream to melt." Layla explained as fast as she could dragging Wade off into the hotel with her.

It wasn't ideal for Kelly to be traveling with Justin this far along into her pregnancy but they both made sure they were safe along the way. They made their way up to their room. Words weren't needed, the smiles on their faces spoke volumes for them.

"You think we did the right thing about Randy?" Kelly asked as they laid in bed the light from the TV filling the room.

"You said it yourself Kelly, if it wasn't for Randy we wouldn't be here." Justin replied. "But I do think he deserves a harsher punishment. But I respect the decision you made." It was true. Justin thought Randy should've spend some time in jail at least for everything he did to them. But it was Kelly's choice.

"I know, I just felt bad for him going to prison because of me. I really do think this will help him more than being shipped off to prison anyways." Kelly replied. She didn't wanna feel bad or even worry about Randy anymore. He needed help and the only way he would get that help was being forced not locked away for years well he made a new plan to get back at her and Justin.

"I agree he needs some kind of help and I hope he gets it, but we don't have to worry about him anymore. And I don't need you to worry or even stress about Randy. You need to rest and take care of our babies." Justin told her rubbing her stomach. Kelly smiled pressing her lips against his. This was how everything should be. This was their happily ever after and no one would ruin it for them again.

As for Randy he was told that if he even looked at Kelly or Justin the wrong way not only would he be fired but threw into a prison as well. Randy wanted to stay a free man, Randy Orton was no one's bitch, and it would stay that way. However he was forced to see a therapist, many things came out on his weekly visits always ending in tears for him. He hated to go but deep down he knew they were doing him good and for that reason and the sole reason to keep his job he went. At first it took him time to begin to open up but once he started he couldn't stop. He felt bad for the way he treated Kelly but he couldn't take it back now. The best thing for him to do was forget about what he did. And that was what he was doing. By no means was it an easy thing to do, but he was trying. He wanted to move on with his life.

* * *

><p><strong>I along with Makeeba wanna thank all of you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story. Because life can get busy and hectic at times, it is time to end this story. We really hope you all liked this story :)<strong>


End file.
